Hiram Burrows
Hiram Burrows, known officially as the Lord Regent, is one of those responsible for masterminding a coup against the Empress, Jessamine Kaldwin, alongside Thaddeus Campbell. To cover his tracks, her death is blamed on her bodyguard, Corvo Attano, who is subsequently imprisoned. Burrows feared his scheming involving the rat plague would be discovered, and so decided he had to eliminate the Empress and personally take charge of the Empire in order to steer it to what he envisioned as Gristol's grand, shining future. His rule is both oppressive and corrupt, which causes the people of Dunwall, dissatisfied with the current state of affairs, to begin to rebel, with many wanting him removed from office. Despite this, Hiram blames the city's problems on the Empress, and on the laziness and disorder of the common folk. Corvo is tasked with assassinating him during the mission Return to the Tower. Before his role as Lord Regent, Hiram was formerly the Royal Spymaster. Trivia *Hiram Burrows is voiced by Kristoffer Tabori. *Corvo may choose the non-lethal method of eliminating Burrows, which involves broadcasting his confession that he introduced the rat plague to Dunwall. In this confession, it is revealed that plague-bearing rats from the Pandyssian continent were released into the poorest quarters of Dunwall as part of Hiram's plan to eliminate the poor, though the plague quickly spiralled out of control. **If this method is chosen, Corvo can see Hiram being chased by two guards, both of whom are enraged by the revelation that he introduced the plague to Dunwall. However, the guards will still attack Corvo if he is detected. *If Corvo's approach is caught by guards, they will set off alarms which will drive Burrows to a safe house on the roof. When approached in the safe house, Burrows will express surprise at how Corvo managed to reach him. At this point, Corvo can choose whether or not to reveal himself to Burrows as the Masked Assassin. Burrows will be shocked at this and realizes Corvo is the one who killed his allies. *If Corvo trips an alarm before he makes it to the mansion, the Lord Regent will already be in his safe house. Upon entering the mansion there will be two guards talking to Hiram on a screen near the base of the stairs. Corvo can also activate the screen telling Hiram he is there and also giving him the chance to show Burrows his face. By doing so it alerts most of the guards in the mansion. Arriving at the safe house, Burrows can be overheard shouting that Corvo is the assassin, but his head guard assures him it's nothing to worry about. *The Heart reveals that Burrows suffers from OCD, needing to have everything in order. **The Heart will also state that her trust was misplaced in him, further proof that it's the heart of Jessamine Kaldwin. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Hiram with his sword, a special animation plays. In it Corvo stabs Hiram in the shoulder, then turns his body to the other side while the sword is still stuck in his body. Afterwards Corvo grabs hold of Hiram's head and breaks his neck, retrieving the blade before Hiram falls down. **If Corvo attacks him from behind, an animation standardized for all assassin targets will play. *If on a non-lethal, no-alerts play-through, it can be somewhat difficult to access the Regent's safe as he will be in the room. There are two ways to counteract this: the first is to simply set off any alarm, then get out of the area. The Regent will flee to his safe-house, leaving his room empty and his safe accessible. The second is to wait until he is facing away from Corvo, then Blink behind and choke him. Gallery lordregent.jpg|Concept art for Hiram Burrows. Dishonored-lord-regent-1-.jpg|Hiram Burrows at a ceremony, in his official capacity. DEvYCh.jpg|Burrows with two officers and High Overseer Campbell, as they arrest Corvo. ORZC3h.jpg|A close up shot of Burrows' face. dishonored-regentwarroom.jpg|Burrows planning at a strategist's table. wanted_poster_lordregent.jpg|(Lethal) a wanted poster featuring the death of Hiram Burrows. Lord Regent-Void.jpg|Hiram Burrows as he appears in the Void. Perpwalk.jpg|And off to prison he goes.... de:Hiram Burrows Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets